


Tonight, It's Just You, Me, and Some Spanking

by snarkyslytherin



Category: URealms Live - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Cock Cages, Humiliation, Ice Play, M/M, Spanking, porn elf has returned, so much sin, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyslytherin/pseuds/snarkyslytherin
Summary: DeNada and Chilly Wizzy have a mission tomorrow, but that doesn't prevent DeNada from punishing his slut for being naughty.





	Tonight, It's Just You, Me, and Some Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> man I forgot that I could sin this well.

   The pub was dimly lit, as two Theta squad members sat, drinking ale, lightly discussing the upcoming mission.  
   Well, attempting to discuss anyways. Chilly Wizzy was finding it incredibly difficult to think straight. Maybe it was the ale, or maybe it was DeNada's hand tracing patterns on his upper thigh under the table.  
   His hands shook as he reached for his ale once more.  
   "Are you alright, Elmar? Maybe you should go home...Of course, it's a little far. We could go to mine, if you needed," DeNada offered easily, hiding a smirk behind his ale. Elmar squirmed in his seat, trying not to moan. DeNada was such a bastard, sometimes.  
   "A bastard, hm? That's not very nice." DeNada laughed, standing up, and pulling Elmar up from his chair. They began walking out of the bar, only pausing to tip the bar wench who had spent a fair amount of time flirting with Elmar.  
   They walked quickly to DeNada's home. The ten-minute walk was agonizing for poor Elmar, whose cock was straining against his tight pants.  
   "You're going to be a good boy for me, and once we walk through the door, you're to go to the bedroom, strip, and kneel on the floor. I'll be in shortly," DeNada instructed him lowly, placing a hand on his back. Elmar let out a quiet whine and tried to ignore how hard his cock was at DeNada's instructions.  
   Eventually, they arrived. Elmar raced into the house, quickly yanking off his boots, before speeding into the bedroom. He pulled his clothes off, throwing them into a pile on the floor, and kneeled in front of the bed, staring at the open doorway.  
   Time ticked by slowly. Elmar squirmed, grabbing a hold of his aching cock. He stroked it slowly, closing his eyes and picturing DeNada's lips around his cock. Gods, the man was so irresistible.  
   "What's this? Is someone being a naughty slut?" DeNada hissed, grabbing Elmar by the hair.  
   "Nooooo," Elmar whined, still with his cock in hand.  
   "No? Lying, being disrespectful, and being a naughty slut. For the love of Kallisto, you must be asking for a punishment. Tell me slut, who am I?"  
   "M-Master," Elmar stuttered, letting go of his cock and crossing his arms behind his back. DeNada let go of Elmar's hair, kissing him on the top of his head, before sitting down in a chair.  
   "Come here, slut. Over my knee. I think you need to be punished," DeNada says softly, snapping his fingers as if Elmar were just a dog. He felt his face redden with embarrassment as he lowered himself over DeNada's lap, his cock still achingly hard.  
   "Anything to say before I punish you, my sweet little slut?"  
   "I-I'm sorry for lying and for being a naughty slut, Master," Chilly whimpers, right before DeNada cracks his palm across Chilly's ass. He lets out a soft noise at the smack, and DeNada spanks him again, harder. Elmar moans softly.  
   "I don't think you're being very appreciative of the punishment, pet. I'm going to spank you twenty more times, and when I'm done, you're going to get on your knees and suck my cock. Am I understood?" DeNada asks. Elmar moans in response, not answering at first. DeNada spanks his ass once.  
   "Ah! Yes Master!" Elmar moans. DeNada laughs quietly, before spanking his pet's ass a dozen times in quick succession. He's spanking him hard, and Elmar can only lie there and take it.  
   "How many times have I spanked you, pet?" DeNada teases, "10? 20? 30?"  
   Elmar doesn't even have the time to get out a response before DeNada spanks him eight more times.  
   "I don't know, Master!" he cries out.  
   "That makes 20."  
   Elmar scrambles off of DeNada's lap, and kneels as quickly as he can. He unbuttons DeNada's pants to find his favorite toy. A full six inches of thick cock. He licks the tip of his cock, and sucks on the head, moaning around it. DeNada's hands find their way in Elmar's hair, and DeNada gently forces Elmar down on his cock.  
   "Such a good little cum slut," he praises, forcing Elmar further down on his cock, feeling Elmar gag slightly. "That's a good boy, take my cock. Take Master's cock. Come on, baby, swallow it all down."  
   Elmar's throat constricts around DeNada's cock as he struggles to deepthroat his master. He relaxes though and lets DeNada begin to slowly fuck his face.  
   "Such a dirty slut. You're loving this, aren't you, Elmar? You're supposed to be a strong member of the Sunswords military, and here you are swallowing down my cock like a whore. Hmm, maybe that's what I should do with you. Tie you to a table and let all of the squadrons fuck your ass and mouth," DeNada says silkily. Elmar whines around DeNada's cock, bobbing his head up and down quicker, desperately craving DeNada's cum.  
   With a quiet moan, DeNada's pulls out of Elmar's mouth and cums all over his face.  
   "Such a good little whore. I'll tell you what, you did so well, I'll even touch your needy cock. Aren't I nice, slut?" DeNada says devilishly.  
   "Yes Master! You're the nicest master, thank you for cumming on me. Please touch my cock, please." Elmar begs. DeNada smirks and conjures some ice. Elmar whines loudly and shakes his head.  
   "Master, please!" Elmar begs.  
   "Maybe next time you'll obey me and be less of a naughty slut," DeNada offers as he takes the ice and rubs it on Elmar's cock. Elmar lets out a sob, as his cock quickly softens. DeNada grabs a metal device off of his desk, and shows it to Elmar.  
   "Know what this is, baby?" DeNada taunts. Elmar shakes his head, tears falling down his face. "It's a pretty cage for your pretty cock. No more touching without permission. Who owns your cock, slut?"  
   Elmar sobs as the device snaps closed around his cock, magically locking. "Yours, Master."


End file.
